Wedding Day
by mokomel
Summary: It's Popuri's wedding day, but who is she marrying? MFOMT


A/N: Okay, this was a request. I did not think up this couple……. Well, actually, I did, and it came back to haunt me when she asked for it. D: This is a crack fic, with a very jacked up couple, which would have never crossed my mind if it wasn't for the topic on the forum I go to where we all think up crazy pairings. Oh, and to understand the ending, you must have played btn, fomt, or mfomt.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm so happy!" May exclaimed.

"I know," said Popuri, "I can't believe I'm finally getting married!"

The two girls chattered excitingly in front of the mirror, admiring Popuri's wedding dress, while the other five (Claire, Elli, Karen, Mary, and Ann) sat in the back with doubtful looks on their faces. It wasn't the dress they were concerned with, but the wedding itself. None of them approved of it, but none of their arguments seemed to sway the pink-haired girl's decision.

"But I never imagined you'd be marrying HIM," May continued, still smiling broadly, "I always thought you would end up with Kai!"

"Well, it's hard to be so close to a person and not develop feelings for them," the older girl giggled, "But I should probably be thanking Claire, though; if she hadn't gotten together with Kai, I wouldn't have realized my feelings!"

Claire looked down embarrassedly as the four others glared in her direction, as if to say this was her fault.

"So, thanks, Claire!"

The girls in the back looked uneasily at each other. All of them wanted to say something, but none of them knew exactly what to say. They didn't feel it was their place to tell the bride who she should and shouldn't marry on her wedding day. After listening to the two girls in front of them for a few minutes, Karen finally took the initiative.

"Popuri?" she said tentatively.

"Yes, Karen?" Popuri said, twirling around.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Karen asked.

"Do what?"

"You know, marry _him_."

"You're trying to talk me out of this again, aren't you?!" Popuri said angrily, puffing up her cheeks.

"N-No!" Ann exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her, "That's not what we're saying at all!"

"We just want to make sure you've thought things through," Elli said, "Every bride should do that."

Popuri's red face soon disappeared, as she seemed to cool down. The five girls sighed in relief.

"Thanks for your concern, guys, but I'm very sure this is what I want to do," she smiled, back to her cheerful self.

The girls sighed again, this time in hopelessness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside the church, it was almost silent. Everyone sat together uneasily, not sure how to react to such an occasion. A wedding like this had never been done before. These things just weren't done, but, as Pastor Carter said, there was no rule against them marrying, so he had to oblige to their decision. The only sounds that could be heard were the whispers in the front row.

"Are you really going to let her do this?" Rick asked his mother in exasperation.

"Well, if it makes her happy…"

"She's eighteen, Mom!" he whispered furiously, "You can't possibly let her marry him!"

"I don't like this anymore than you do," Lillia said sternly, "but Popuri is an adult now, so we need to respect her decisions, whether we like them or not."

Rick stared at his mother in frustration.

"Now go get ready," she ordered, "You're going to be walking your sister down the aisle."

Rick let out a grunt of frustration, then stormed away to await his sister's arrival. Lillia frowned at her son as she saw him leave. She sighed and leaned back on the bench. She had meant what she said; she would respect Popuri's choice in men, despite her own thoughts. She was just glad her daughter was going to move into her future husband's home; she didn't think she could live with being reminded of Popuri's fateful decision every day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The church bells rang as Popuri waited anxiously to go down the aisle. She looked up timidly at her brother, who was going to walk her down the aisle. It was clear he didn't support this marriage. But, then, when had he ever supported her love? It seemed he'd always be after her lovers, so she decided not to let it bother her.

The music started and Popuri and Rick began to walk down the aisle. The pink-haired girl broke into a smile as she saw her love standing at the alter. He looked so handsome in his tux and she couldn't wait to marry him. As they reached the end, she stood across from him and held his hands, as they looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

Carter coughed uncomfortably, and started the ceremony. It didn't take very long, aside from the vows they wrote for each other. Soon they reached the end, and Carter asked her fiancée if he would take her hand in marriage, which he answered "I do.", then asked Popuri the same.

"I do," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the pastor finished, "You may now kiss the bride."

Popuri threw her arms around her new husband and kissed him passionately. Both were too busy to notice most of the crowd looking away in disgust.

When they broke apart, the new, happy couple burst through the chapel doors to go to their home, where they could finally live together. As they headed down the street, Popuri's new husband struggling to carry her bridal style, May ran up to join them, with a look of joy on her face.

"Oh, Popuri," she exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're my grandma now!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: And so it ends. Yes, I was forced to write a PopurixBarley fic. Honestly, I couldn't make myself actually write his name down in the story; it's a rather disturbing pairing, and doing that put ugly images in my head. Plus, I always wanted to write a mystery pairing story. It's not great, but it'll do.

Oh, yeah, and about the part where Popuri talks about being close to Barley... well, she's not the brightest crayon in the box, so she meant living close, not emotionally close. Cuz, they really don't have much of a relationship in the game.


End file.
